


Hardcore Video Store

by Zombeki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombeki/pseuds/Zombeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl runs an adult video store with his brother Merle. One day Rick Grimes walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore Video Store

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing something much bigger but I had to get this out and take a break. I needed some smut, I hope you all enjoy it. :)
> 
> EDIT - If you have already read this then you don't need to read again I just made a few quick edits but they don't change the story in any way :)

Daryl stood down the isles of DVDs, organising, rearranging the porn to his liking, ensuring the shop looked well presented. Even though it had not been his plan to help his brother run an adult video store, and he definitely had not planned on staying working there as long as he had, he took pride in it anyway.

However, over the last few weeks, Daryl had noticed a new customer that came in every Thursday. He knew he stared at him every time but he found he just couldn't help it. No matter how much he tried to carry on putting back returns or updating the customer database, his eyes always wondered back to the man.

Daryl could tell he was of a similar age to him, with soft dark curls and sparkling blue eyes. But there was also a rugged manliness about him, with his sharp jaw line covered in a salt and pepper beard. It was something that Daryl had come to love about the man, how he could be so soft yet so masculine at the same time.

The man had become the subject of Daryl's fantasies. When he was home alone and had taken a DVD from the shop with him, he couldn't help but put the man's face in place of whoever the actor was. The first time Daryl had done it, he came so hard and fast he sure it wasn't humanly possible how it had made him feel.

From that night Daryl had done everything he could to find an excuse to speak to the man, including getting him to sign up for a membership with the store that Daryl had just made up on the spot.

"Hey, I've noticed you come in here a lot," Daryl started as the man handed over his latest rental. Daryl could hardly contain himself every time the man handed over a dvd. From working at the store so long Daryl had seen most of the collection that they had in the male on male department, and when the man would hand over one that Daryl had watched whilst thinking of him, it would send sparks of delight through his body. It would make him wonder if he went home and did the same about Daryl.

"Yeah, good selection," the man muttered keeping his eyes from connecting with Daryl's. He knew this look. Most of the customers were slightly embarrassed when getting their porn, but Daryl was use to it.

"Well we do a membership, if you're interested? Cuts the prices pretty much in half," Daryl wasn't too sure why he was offering the man half price porn, but he deemed it the only way to make the membership seem legit.

"Really? That's good, okay," the man looked up to Daryl, catching his eye. A small smile on his lips.

"Great! I just need your name, a contact number and address," Daryl found a scrap bit of paper and a pen to quickly take all the details.

"Erm, it's Rick Grimes, 770-345-7557, I live like two blocks over, 45 Cherry Tree, you know where I mean?" Rick asked, keeping his voice confident but not being able to hide the slight pinking of his cheeks. But Daryl enjoyed it, he liked the way his cheeks were lightly tinted pink. He liked to think it was him making him feel that way, not the copious amounts of porn that was surrounding them.

"Yeah I know, I'll get you into the system as soon as. This all you want for today?" He asked as he picked up and scanned the dvd. Rick just nodded and smiled, and Daryl couldn't help but smile back.

"Well good choice," Daryl winked as he handed the dvd back over to Rick. The pink tinted cheeks turned a deeper shade as he left quickly shooting Daryl a quick 'bye'.

Daryl was pretty sure he was in love.

 

***

 

"So what's so special about this one? You ain't had any for years! You're practically a virgin again!" Merle laughed as he shoved a beer into his little brother's hand. Daryl just scowled back at him. He knew that Merle was right, he was just very picky about his partners.

"Just cause I don't jump from one person to the next like a damn bitch in heat, don't make me no virgin," Daryl snapped.

"Easy there little brother, I was just asking a question."

"He's just different is all, he's pretty and nice," Daryl answered as his brother began to howl with laughter, making Daryl's cheeks burn.

"Well, if he's so pretty and nice why don't you just ask him out, be a man, boy!" Daryl just nodded at his brother. It did make sense, he knew he was gay from the porn he rented so he did have the fact that he was a guy on his side.

 

 

***

 

The following Thursday couldn't have come quick enough for Daryl, he had been dying to see Rick again to ask him out, he'd even contemplated calling him but he thought that might have weirded Rick out. And he didn't want to seem too eager, even if he was.

So when Rick entered the store that afternoon Daryl's entire body went into hyper-drive. He could feel the adrenaline running through him, mixing his nerves and excitement into a strange feeling he almost couldn't handle.

Rick looked up and smiled at him as he entered the store, but went straight to look at the collections on the shelves. Daryl stared at Rick the entire time and he couldn't have cared less if he had gotten caught.

It felt like hours rather than minutes before Rick made his way over to Daryl handing over the returning DVD and placing his new one down on the counter.

"Hey Rick," Daryl beamed. He knew he needed to play it a little more cool but it seemed like his body had other plans for him.

"Hey Daryl," Rick returned, reading the man's name badge.

"You enjoy your movie?" He asked playfully, hoping that Rick would get that he was flirting with him.

"I did, was very interesting," Rick replied whilst smiling, even adding a small wink to the end. And damn if that didn't almost make Daryl come in his pants.

"You know, I know a better way to enhance your viewing experience." Daryl flirted again.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Rick retorted, his smile turning mischievous, causing Daryl to have to restrain himself from fucking Rick right over his counter.

"You need a viewing partner," Daryl replied in a low tone, knowing full well that Rick would be able to hear the lust laced within the sentence. He handed Rick over the DVD with a wink.

"Well, you know where I live." With that being said, Rick turned around and walked out the store leaving a very shocked and slightly hard Daryl behind.

 

***

 

It was around 9pm when Daryl had given up on the store and decided to close. He was tired and wanted to go home and go straight to bed. But his feet had different plans, he had walked the two blocks and found himself outside of 45 Cherry Tree. He wouldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't nervous. Hell, he was randomly turning up at a guys house he had only met a handful of times. But, Rick had all but invited him. To come and watch a DVD of two men fucking, which could only lead to Rick and Daryl also fucking.

It was too good an opportunity for Daryl to turn down. After all, he had been fantasising over Rick for a while now. It was time to see if he lived up to Daryl's pornographic expectations.

He knocked on the door and couldn't help but grin as Rick opened the door with a smug look on his face.

"What? You'd think I'd pass up on that kind of offer?" Daryl teased as he followed Rick inside. Rick lead Daryl down into his basement, sending Daryl into a quick blind panic before he realised that the basement was actually a home cinema.

Daryl looked around the room in amazement. He could see a HD projector hooked up to a DVD player, pointing at a blank white wall. In front was a very deep comfy looking couch.

"Wow, I guess you _do_ know how to enhance your viewing experience," Daryl said in awe of the room causing Rick to laugh.

"Yeah, but now I can have the ultimate experience." Rick said, flicking the lights off and turning the projector on. Daryl sat himself down on the couch, making himself at home whilst Rick set the movie up.

Rick quickly placed himself at Daryl's side, taking his shoes off to tuck them under himself. Daryl watched then did the same, plus if things went down the way Daryl wanted them too, his boots were only going to get in the way.

Rick pressed play and before long the movie was in full swing, horrible music and three big muscular men all taking turns to suck each other off. Daryl couldn't help but keep looking over at Rick. He could see the man was pitching a full tent and wanted nothing more than to see what it looked like without the jeans.

As the movie continued Daryl had taken to palming his own erection for some relief, and being pleased to see Rick doing the same. One of the men on the screen was pounding into another like there was no tomorrow, causing the small basement room to be filled with the sounds of moans and skin slapping.

Daryl was about sure he was going to explode if he or Rick did not make a move soon. The images and noises on the screen mixed with watching Rick was sending him into overload.

Just as Daryl thought he could take no more he felt a hand cover his clothed erection. He looked over to see Rick still staring at the screen, but now palming Daryl instead of himself. And Daryl wasn't about to complain.  

The small squeezes of Rick's hand made Daryl groan low in his throat. God, how he had needed this, needed to feel Rick on him. He bucked his own hips up into Rick's hand, creating as much friction as he possibly could. Rick seemed to take notice of Daryl's frantic hip actions, making him look over the man he was currently making come undone by his own hand. Daryl was sat as far back into the couch as he could, head thrown back and legs wide apart. Rick took Daryl's state as an invitation to go further.

Rick hooked his legs around Daryl's waist, straddling where he was previously rubbing with his palm. Daryl moaned again at the new sensations, his body feeling electric as Rick ground his own hips down, then began to attack Daryl's exposed throat with licks and nips.

"God you taste good, I bet your cock tastes even better," Rick drawled into Daryl's ear, nipping the lobe before disappearing between Daryl's legs. Daryl forced his eyes open to see Rick kneeling between his legs, pulling his jeans down and completely off followed by his boxers. "Take your shirt off." Rick demanded, his voice low and husky, a sound that was making Daryl's cock strain even harder.

Daryl complied to Rick's demand, leaving him completely naked with his raging hard on standing tall. Rick lightly traced his fingers up and down Daryl's thighs as he licked his lips before bending down to take the tip of Daryl's erection into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, then began to gently squeeze and play with his balls.

Daryl couldn't help but moan at the sight in front of him. Before tonight he didn't think Rick could have looked any more hotter, but kneeling before him with his lips wrapped around his cock proved him to be very wrong. Rick took a quick look up at Daryl, catching his eyes before he took all of him into his mouth. Daryl could feel Rick swallowing around him, taking him as far back as his throat would allow, letting Daryl fuck his throat at full force.

Quickly, Daryl pulled Rick off of him before he exploded right then and there in his mouth.

"Fuck, Rick," was all Daryl could manage to croak out. Rick gave a smug smile, happy with himself that he had brought Daryl so close to the edge by using just his mouth.  

Rick stood and began to remove his own clothing, almost like a strip tease as he stayed between Daryl's legs. Once he was completely undressed, he placed himself back into Daryl's lap. Daryl looked down to the erection that was now hot and heavy on his stomach. His cock couldn't help but twitch at the sight of Rick's dick, he could only hope he was on the receiving end tonight. Daryl brought his gaze up to meet Rick's, his eyes were blown out and hooded with lust. He knew his must have looked something similar. Rick slammed his lips into Daryl's, the kiss was sloppy but full of force and want and need, leaving them gasping for breath as they pulled apart.

Rick continued the kiss down the other man's face, along his scruffy jaw and over his Adam's apple. Whilst Rick marked his skin he took his own and Rick's cock into his fist pulling and squeezing in all the right places causing gasps and moans to fall from both men.

Rick pulled away and went over to a side table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He placed himself back into Daryl's lap but held his body up hovering above the tip of the other man's cock. Daryl went to take the bottle from Rick, excited to move things further along, but it seemed as though Rick had other plans.

He opened the lube and coated three of his fingers in the slick. He lifted his hips again and leaned around the slip one of his lubed up fingers into himself. Daryl groaned in response. Watching Rick finger himself was too much to bare. Daryl was so desperate to be inside this man, this beautiful man that was exceeding his expectations, this man he wanted to fuck six ways to Sunday.

Rick moaned from his own fingers, slipping in the third, preparing himself for the width of the man in front of him. Daryl lazily began stroking his erection, needing some form of relief. When Rick felt as though he was ready he poured more lube into his palm, then rubbed it up and down Daryl's cock. He lined up his hole to Daryl's tip and slowly began to push himself down.

Daryl let out a low growl as the heat of Rick immersed around him. His cock slowly submerged into the tightness, both men letting profanities and moans fill the air, mixing with actors on the DVD.

"Rick, you're so tight, fuck, you're so good," Daryl babbled as he attempted to start thrusting his hips. Rick smirked as he wrapped his hand around the back of Daryl's neck, bringing him forward so Rick could attach himself to his lips, giving a quick chaste kiss.

Rick lent back and began to roll his hips, letting Daryl's cock come all the way out before pushing back in, bottoming out. Daryl lifted his hips to meet Rick's thrusts and what started out slow and sensual soon became fast, hot and sweaty, Daryl pounding into Rick as hard as he could. Rick couldn't hold any of the sounds that were coming out of him, nor could he find himself to be embarrassed about them either. He was bouncing on Daryl's cock hard, each thrust hitting him straight into his prostate. Rick reached down to stroke his cock in time with Daryl's erratic movements.

Both men were a whimpering mess as they came, Daryl shooting his load deep into the other man, Rick shooting his all over Daryl's chest.

Rick let his head fall to Daryl's, both men struggling to catch their breath. When Daryl opened his eyes Rick was staring directly into them, a smile filling his face.

"I'm so glad you came by." Rick breathed, running his fingers through Daryl's sweat drenched hair. Daryl laughed.

"Me too, I almost didn't. But you've had my attention for a while now, I couldn't pass this up." Daryl replied easing Rick off of his now soft cock, but tucking him under his arm instead.

"Want to know something?" Rick asked, looking up at Daryl from where his head lay at the other man's neck. Daryl nodded. "I'd never bought porn before in my life, but I was walking past and saw you through the window and couldn't help but go in."

Daryl looked down to see Rick blushing. He placed his fingers to Rick's lips, tracing them, god this man was beautiful.

"Well I'm glad you came in. Listen, I got to get going..." Daryl trailed off as he got up and began to gather his belongings, quickly getting dressed.

"Same time next week?" Rick asked, stretching out lazily across the couch. Daryl looked down at him. Even in his post sex state Daryl thought the man was an angel sent from heaven.

"Same time next week." 


End file.
